1.14 The Alive Update
The Alive Update will contain all sorts of new and useful mobs and items! Items *Shark Spear - Crafted with a shark tooth and two sticks. Can be thrown and picked up, Dealing seven damage. Has a 1/5 chance of breaking when thrown. *Vex tear - Has a small chance to drop from vex *Vexed Tome - Crafted with a book and four vex tears. Summons the Enrager. *Vexed Sword - The sword does seven damage and causes the user to lunge three blocks when used. It also causes an enemy player's vision to warp if used on the enemy player. *Runic Sheild - It makes a forcefeild around the player when used in the off-hand. It lasts for 2 seconds but has a 10 second cool down. It breaks after 1000 uses. *Confusion Staff - A magic weapon that has a range of 40 blocks. It does 4 damage and causes nausea. *Smitten Staff - Summons Bone Spikes infront of the player for 10 blocks. Has a 5 second cooldown.( Bone spikes are the spikes the evoker spawns to kill you) Slime Stick - an item walked by the Giant Slime Slimy Spear - 16 are crafted with a slime stick, two slime balls, and a flint. Does 10 damage and causes slowness IV. Mobs Passive *Fish - Fish that uses the "raw fish" texture. Swims around and drops one raw fish when killed. *Salmon - Fish that apears excusivly in river biomes. Salmon can also now only be caught in river biomes. Uses the "raw salmon" texture and drops raw salmon when killed. *Clownfish - Fish that apears only in ocean biomes. Clownfish can now only be caught in the ocean. Drops one clownfish when killed. *Bass - Fish with same AI as normal fish. Drops raw bass when killed. Raw bass gives 2 hunger bars and Cooked bass gives 4 hunger bars. It can be caught while fishing in lakes. *Dolphin - Under water tameable mount found in deep oceans. Can be tamed like a horse and when a saddle is equiped can be ridden and controled. You lose air underwater slower while riding a dolphin. *Sparrow - Bird that can be found in forest biomes. Pecks at grass and breaks it for seeds. They are untamable, but good to have around if you dont like tall grass. Drops feathers when killed. *Snail - Very small creature that can climb up walls. It is very slow and adds to the ambient alive feeling. They can be found in almost all biomes, even underground. They very rarely, with a 0.1% chance, will drop a snail shell. *Worm - Very small slow creature that has a chance to pop out of dirt like a silverfish. It drops nothing, but is targeted by sparrows. Hostile *Shark - Ocean mob that can be found in the ocean biome. Attacks all entities and deals three hearts of damage and is very fast. Occasionally drops shark teeth. *Giant Squid - A larger squid that can grab you. It does no damage but takes you to the bottom of the ocean to drown. It has 100 health and is considered a mini-boss. *Stone Golem - A golem made of stone that attacks you in caves. It has 50 health and does 5 damage. It spawns very rarely in caves. It cannot be built. It takes triple damage from pickaxes. Bosses *Enrager - The Enrager has 50 health. It spawns a forcefeild around itself every three second for one second, which blocks arrows and attacks. It flies in the air about 5 blocks up. When it puts up its hand and does a magic atack(like other illagers) which does 4 damage and gives 3 seconds of nausea. It also can spawn illusioners around it. When its health bar reaches half, or 25 it becomes enraged. Its defense becomes 20( 20 armor points), but it loses its sheild. It stops flying and it does a lunge attack with the vexed sword, which causes you're screen to warp. The attack does 7 damage. When it drops either the vexed sword, the runic sheild, the smitten staff, or the confusion staff.